


Years

by bazer63



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: Robin spent a long time alone





	Years

Waiting.

 

Waiting.

 

Waiting.

 

They die.

 

They die.

 

They're not staying. Why won't they stay?

 

Years.

 

Years.

 

Some stay now.

They don't talk.

Not to me. Only to each other.

One new one. His head won't stay on.

His body endlessly chases his head.

I try to comfort.

The words are hard.

I try to learn. It's hard, the words are so different.

Soon, a new one stays.

Mary. she says.

Robin, she calls me.

She was hurting when she died.

Not fair.

But at least she has company.

No waiting for her.


End file.
